Never Ever
by WwMadz1087
Summary: Songfic about Greg and Zee. (The song is from around 1998, but It's really good for the plot!)


Hey people! I know the song is really old...but I love it! This is my third fic/first Zenon fic. Please Review!  
~I own nothing!~ (ps...the song is Never Ever by All Saints!)  
**********************************  
*A few questions that I need to know.  
How you could ever hurt me so.  
I need to know what I've done wrong,  
And how long it's been going on*  
  
Zenon walked depressed down the hall to her new place on the space station. She was 20, and living in an apartment on the Stay. She had been planning   
on moving in with Greg, who was her boyfriend again, but the relationship went sour. He dumped her, and she didn't know why.  
  
*Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane,  
But I'll know never to make the same mistake again*  
  
She had tried to get up the nerve to call. And every time she got to that last number, she chickened out.  
But that wasn't important. She needed to tell her parents something that was important.  
  
*You can tell me to my face,  
Or even on the phone.  
You can write it in a letter.  
Either way I have to know.*  
  
She finally got up enough nerve to her parent's. They were going to be angry, but it wasn't her fault. Zee knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mrs. Carr asked.  
  
"Me." Zee replied  
  
"Come in, then!" Mr. Carr said.  
  
*Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind.  
All the answers to my questions, I have to find*  
  
Zenon sat on the couch, totally dejected.  
  
"What's the matter, Zee?" Her mom asked. "People have been saying you're walking around in a trance."  
  
"Greg..." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Carr said.  
  
"There isn't going to be a wedding." Zenon replied. She got up and bolted out the door, bawling. Leaving her  
parents sitting there, shocked.  
  
*My head's spinning.  
Boy, I'm in a daze.  
I feel isolated.  
Don't wanna communicate.  
I'll take a shower,  
I will scour, I will run.  
Find piece of mind,  
the happy mind I once owned. Yeah*  
  
Zenon threw her engagment ring on her desk. She couldn't figure it out. After two years of being together,  
they had fought only twice. And it wasn't even that serious. She needed to talk to someone. But she needed  
some time for it all to soak in. She sat for 20 minutes in complete silence. She picked up her Zap-pad.  
  
*Flexing vocabulary runs right throught me.  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z.  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind,  
You got my consience asking questions that I can't find  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no.  
I'm just waiting,  
Cuz I heard that this feeling won't last that long*  
  
She dialed Nebula's number.  
  
"Hello?" Nebula said.  
  
"Hey Neb."  
  
"Zenon! How are you? It's been a while!" At least Neb was happy to hear from her.  
  
"I'm okay. How's things on earth?" Nebula had moved to earth. She couldn't take living in space much longer than  
she did. It really separated their friendship.  
  
"Wonderful. How's the wedding coming?" Nebula was going to go there. She didn;t know.  
  
"Ummm..." Zee started to well up  
  
"Zee? What's wrong?" Neb was concerned for Zee.  
  
"He called it off. I don't know why. I can't get up the nerve to call him."  
  
*Never ever have I ever felt so low.  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad.  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, you've got me feeing really bad.  
Never ever have I had to find,  
I've had to dig away to find my own piece of mind.  
Never Ever had my conscience to fight,  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, it just don't feel right.*  
  
"Listen, Zenon. The next flight up to the Space Station is in an hour. I'm coming up to see you."  
  
"Okay. Bye"  
  
*I keep searching,  
Deep within my soul.  
For all the answers.  
Don't wanna hurt no more.  
I need peace.  
Gotta feel at ease, need to be  
Free from pain, goin insane  
How my heart aches, yeah*  
  
Zenon started cleaning. She knew she was going to get over him. She just needed some time. Time heals all wounds.  
  
*Sometimes vocabulary runs through my head.  
The alphabet runs right from A to Zed.  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind.  
You've got my conscience asking questions that I can't find.  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong.  
I'm just waiting,  
Cuz I heard that this feeling won't last that long.*  
  
Zenon realized she had to explain what happened to her parents. After she finished cleaning, she left her apartment.  
  
*Never ever have I ever felt so low.  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad.  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, you've got me feeing really bad.  
Never ever have I had to find,  
I've had to dig away to find my own piece of mind.  
Never Ever had my conscience to fight,  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, it just don't feel right.*  
  
She was walking over to her parent's when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Zenon looked up.  
  
"Hey. It's been awhile. How's it going?" The man said to her.  
  
"Is that--are you--Orion?" Zenon was shocked. She didn't even know that Orion was still on the space station.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Orion asked, looking deeply into Zenon's eyes. She suddenly forgot where  
she was going. He was cuter than she remembered.  
  
"Thank you." Orion said blushing.  
  
"What? Did I say that out loud?" Zenon said. She was lost in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. But only to be fair, you're pretty cute, too." Orion said. "But you didn't answer my question.  
Where are you going?"  
  
"Uhhh...Oh! I'm going to see my parents." Zenon finally remembered.  
  
"Zenon Carr!" Mrs. Carr yelled. "You owe me and your father an explaination. What happened between you and--Orion!" Mrs. Carr  
finally noticed the man standing there.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Carr." Orion turned to Zee. "I see now isn't a good time. Maybe I'll see you around." He said, turning to  
walk away.  
  
"Orion!" Zenon ran up to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "Maybe." She smilied. He walked away.  
  
"Zenon. What was that about?" Mrs. Carr asked.  
  
"Mom. I know why I wasn't...happy. I wasn't with the right person." Zenon said, watching Orion.  
  
"Zenon Carr. You fiesty little devil." Zenon turned to see Nebula standing there.  
  
"Come on, Neb. I'll tell you all about it." Zenon said.  
  
*You can tell me to my face.  
You can tell me on the phone.  
You can write it in a letter, babe.  
Cuz I really need to know.  
You can write it in a letter, babe.  
You can write it in a letter, babe.*  
***************************************  
Okay! Please review! Let me know if I should add another chapter.  
~Madz 


End file.
